


Take Me to Church

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Bunker Fic, Curses, Dry Orgasm, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grace Sex, Hunters & Hunting, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sam, Oral Fixation, Self-Lubrication, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do we fix the curse?" Sam asks, and Castiel sighs heavily.<br/>"Dean's right, you're not going to like it," he says. "It dates back to ancient times when werewolves were less common than they are now, few in number. When their numbers grew small their bodies . . . well the Omegas went into a heat and needed to be bred to carry on the numbers. Alphas bred them. Whatever you touched back at the witch's house inflicted the Omega status upon you, so you need to be 'bred'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam shivers as sweat drips off his skin to settle in the sheets he’s laying on. Castiel isn’t home, not in the bunker, anyway, but out with Dean to find the cure to whatever curse he’s been dealt.

He’s never felt like this before. Even sitting in the impala for five hours in the middle of Death Valley would feel better than this, he wagers.

He’s since stripped himself. There’s no use in wearing clothes when he’s just going to ruin them all. His cock stands at attention, hard and curved up towards his belly. The head is flushed an angry red color, turning purple the longer he ignores it, but every time he grabs for it he orgasms so hard he almost passes out. The come pooled on his belly is evidence enough of that.

And he’s having to deal with it alone.

His fingers don’t venture further back than his balls because his hole is wet, and honestly, he does not want to touch that because there’s something fucking wrong with him right now, and he knows that won’t help.

Every time he comes a rush of the . . . slick covers the bed. He really should get up, but he doesn't have the strength to.

His limbs are slack, so he starts to jerk off to pass the time. He comes three times and then passes out.

"Sam! Sam! Are you okay? God, Cas, he's not waking up."

Sam's first instinct is to pull the blanket up over his naked body to hide from Dean and Cas, to hide all the come that's dried on his belly, but he knows they've already seen it.

"I'm up," he slurs, voice hoarse.

"No you're not. You look like hell," Dean says worriedly. "We found out how to fix the curse, but you're not going to like it at all. Cas here," Dean slaps him on the back, "volunteered to do it. I'll leave you to it."

Dean leaves the room, leaving one groggy Sam and a determined looking Castiel alone.

"How do we fix it?" Sam asks, and Castiel sighs heavily.

"He's right, you're not going to like it," he says. "It dates back to ancient times when werewolves were less common than they are now, few in number. When their numbers grew small their bodies . . . well the Omegas went into a heat and needed to be bred to carry on the numbers. Alphas bred them. Whatever you touched back at the witch's house inflicted the Omega status upon you, so you need to be 'bred'."

Sam's brow furrows.

"And you, angel of the Lord and first time pornography watcher want to help some guy you barely know get an ass full of come?"

Castiel flinches.

"That's . . . not why, and I've known you for years, Sam."

"Why then?" Sam ignores his erection, sudden and inappropriate, and he hopes Cas doesn't notice. Castiel instead averts his gaze and stares at the ground sheepishly.

"I love you," he responds quietly.

"What? Does this curse cause hallucinations, too?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"Why?"

"I told you --"

"Why would you love someone like me?"

Castiel rushes forward, one moment fully clothed and in the next naked, to cup Sam’s cheeks in his warm, virtually flawless palms, his skin soft. Sam leans into the tender touch. He leans so their foreheads are pressed together.

“Because there’s no one else in the world more worthy than you, better than you, Sam Winchester.”

Sam’s eyes clamp shut as he comes between them, and Castiel watches him with a confused expression, not quite sure what to do, and his hands hover over Sam’s pelvis before Sam guides his hands and shows Castiel how to do it.

“Can’t you just mojo this away?” Sam bites out, but Cas just shakes his head.

“Sadly, no, I wish I could, but my grace does play a rather large part in this, I do admit. I have to . . . infuse it with your soul to cleanse it and renew the old. Is that alright with you?” Castiel murmurs, and Sam nods his head as best he can with Castiel ringing his orgasm from him.

He feels a burning sensation -- not quite burning, but white, bright, and hot -- filling his veins, running along side his blood. He feels it mix in with his muscles that are working hard on keeping him still, and they relax as Sam finishes coming.

But then he’s hard again.

“This is so -- ah! -- fucking annoying,” Sam rasps, and Castiel smiles.

“It may be for you, but you look beautiful anyway.”

Sam flushes, and he’s not sure if it’s from the heat, or Cas' words.

"Relax, Sam. This will help to cut back the fever."

Cas continues to stroke his cock, but he also holds a hand over Sam's stomach, presses down a little, and then it feels like they're both vibrating.

His vision whites out for a moment, but then he's back in it, more come flying to hit him on the chin and up his chest.

Castiel moves down lower to kiss the tip of Sam's cock, and then he's taking it into his mouth, suckling on the head like it's candy.

"You taste amazing," Castiel says when he comes back up for air.

"More."

"Almost there?"

"Mhm."

Sam feels like he's floating up high on a cloud. The slick dripping from his hole pauses, but that doesn't deter Castiel from slipping his fingers around in it, one or two nudging at his rim, a silent question.

"Have you done this before?"

"You know the answer," Sam pants.

"Then I'll go extra slow."

Castiel starts with one finger. Sam hopes it feels like this outside a heat because he could come with one finger in his ass and his cock untouched, hanging heavy against his hip. He wonders why he hasn't tried this before.

When Castiel starts to move two inside of him, the tips of his fingers rubbing against what he guesses is his prostate, his cock jumps, and his slit gapes as he orgasms hard and dry.

"Cas!" He squeaks out, riding out the contractions, and his orgasm seems to go on forever, probably aided by Castiel's grace.

"Gorgeous."

Sam shudders.

The heat is back, but he can tell the fever is about to break, he can feel the curse being driven away by Cas' sheer willpower if anything.

"More?"

"I need you in me," Sam says, and flushes bright red as he does.

Castiel, however, just groans and does as he's told.

Sam helps him to go slow, to do it the right way even though he's never attempted to do this either.

Castiel bottoms out with a sigh. He clenches his jaw and wraps a hand around the base of his cock to stave off an orgasm Sam can't wait to see and feel.

He feels full in a foreign way, something he isn't sure he's okay with, but then Castiel starts to _move_ , and fuck it all if that doesn't make him come again.

There's a sleepiness that the heat is inducing, and he knows if they don't break it now he won't be waking up again.

"Cas, more grace, I need --"

Sam has to shut his eyes when Castiel comes, which is a shame, but he can feel the pure, raw energy that's making his heart stutter.

Sam comes for a final time and collapses in Cas' arms. He keeps up the brutal pace he started until neither of them can stand it.

They both slump into the mattress breathing hard, and then Castiel in curling into his side, and Sam can feel tears drip into his skin.

Then Cas is gone in a puff and snap of air.

He falls to sleep shortly after that, alone, and a lot colder than how he started.

When he wakes it's to the sound of clattering pots, pans, and glasses.

He makes his way to the kitchen after putting on pants to find Castiel leaning against the counter, hair mussed and mug of steaming coffee between his hands.

When he sees Sam a love-dumb look crosses his face, and he smiles widely up at him.

He sets his cup on the counter, and moves to kiss Sam.

Soon he has Castiel sitting on the counter, legs around Sam's waist and fingers in his hair that's knotted from sweat and some come, their tongues tangling together.

"Where did you go?" Sam mumbles against his lips, and Cas makes a strained sound.

"I didn't think you felt the same way. But, I'm beginning to think otherwise."

"I bet I could convince you some more," Sam offers, grinding his hips forward for effect, and Castiel's gaze darkens.

The kitchen scene changes back into his bedroom, and Castiel throws Sam down on the bed.

"I could get used to this."

"I could get used to _this_."

Castiel licks up the side of Sam's hardening cock, but they're interrupted from going further by a knock on the door.

They freeze.

"Hey, uh, how's it going in there?" Sam shoots Cas a look before moaning as loud as he can, as theatrical as he can make it sound. He can see Dean's blush through the door. "I'll give it another day," he hears his brother mumble.

Good, Sam thinks, that just gives him more time to see Castiel do things with his mouth he's never even heard of.

God bless angels.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Hozier's _Take Me to Church_  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
